The present invention relates to a ball type constant velocity joint assembly with means for holding a cage which is reliable, and which can be put in place with the joint in line.
Ball-type constant-velocity universal joints are designed having a cage within a bell housing. The cage must be secured within the bell housing. There is an opportunity to securely fix the cage in a reliable manner and with greater ease than in the prior art. The object of the subject invention is to provide a means for holding a cage in a ball-type joint assembly which is reliable and which secures the cage in place while the joint remains in line. In other words, without it being necessary to break the alignment of the joint or to carry out a relative rotation about the axis of the joint between the bell housing and the other elements of the joint.